


Endings Are Just Pessimistic Beginnings

by Black_Dog (Xilianr)



Series: Whisper To Me Your Dreams [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Gore, Guro, Murder Kink, Murder-Suicide, Odaxelagnia, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape Fantasy, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Slight knifeplay, Smut, Story within a Story, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Black_Dog
Summary: Your boyfriend wanted to know what you had fantasized about. So, you told him the first of many stories that the two of you would share.You told him about his loving you... and about his killing you.~Please mind the tags! This is gore laced smut. (that is oddly fluffy? Gore and Fluff tag?) I think of the blood and gore as a bit mild considering the genre... but I'm a messed up person. Clearly. Please do not trigger yourself.~





	Endings Are Just Pessimistic Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> ~ _Many of the best dreams I’ve ever had started off as nightmares. Sometimes they ended as nightmares, too._ ~

“Don’t judge me.” You were covering your face, fully regretting having started the game.

“It was your idea to play this. So hurry it up. You can either tell me the _truth_ about what you were strumming to the last time you made yourself come, or you can do the _dare_ and let me fuck you in my flatmate’s bed.” Levi was in only his tight boxer briefs, the black matching his hair so perfectly that the contrast against his pale skin elicited a very strong reaction in your own nethers.

“You and Mike have a really strange relationship,” you observed.

“He is at Erwin’s for the rest of the night, possibly the rest of his life. Beds are for fucking. I’m helping keep the natural order of things. Tick tock, you need to pick or you don’t get your reward.” Levi tugged his waistband down on one side, revealing the sharp jut of his hipbone. He was like a porcelain doll, a porcelain doll you wanted to do obscene things with.

“Da-erre-argh. Truth!” You were hugging your arms over your face. You could only hope he was not going to dump you for sharing such a vulgar fantasy. Somehow, it felt like if he could forgive this, he might just be perfect.

“You want to tell me before or while I’m ravaging you?” Levi locked his bedroom door before pulled off his last article of clothing.

You pulled down your panties, stripping out of them from under his bed sheets. You were hesitant in removing the button down shirt Levi had been wearing earlier in the day. You loved how it smelt like him. You wondered if you might need the extra armor to tell your secret. You tucked it under the pillow so you could easily put it back on, just in case. You were biting your lip, thinking over your options.

“After you ravage me?” He only looked at you blankly. “Worth a shot. Lights off please?”

“You really that worried I’ll get turned off by it?” Levi got the lights before joining you under the covers.

“Yes.” As his body got closer to yours, you could not help having your heart start to race.

“During then? If it real starts to bother me, I’ll say. You can finish telling me after I reward you for your bravery.”

“You’re in it. Like... not you, but you.” It was strange telling him. You could have told him a different fantasy, omitted that it was him, but you did not want to lie to him. You wanted to be able to be honest, vulnerably so.

“Please say I’m what makes you come.” Levi slid on top of you.

“Yeah. Yeah, you do.” You were getting nervous he was going to hate you by the end.

“Go ahead. I’m all ears.” Levi settled between your legs, eager for this peek into your mind.

He teased you by rubbing the head of his cock over your clit then down to dip into your core just to rub your wetness back up over you.

“It starts with me asleep in my apartment. Back before you asked me out, before I knew your name. I’m in this oversized nightshirt, my ex’s.”

“You still have your ex’s clothing?” Levi did not falter in his stroking up and down you.

“Not since we got serious. I donated them.” You waited a moment, letting yourself enjoy the feel of him, the heat of him tracing over you.

“If you like the oversized stuff, I can ask Mike for you. He likes you. Bet he’d give you _anything_ if you asked.” Levi lingered a little longer at your core before returning back up your sensitive folds.

“Yes please.” You tried not to jinx anything by voicing more concerns about his not wanting anything to do with you once he knew what lurked in the shadows of your imagination.

“Sorry, please continue.”

“So, I’m sound asleep, when a noise wakes me. I look around and see my bedroom door wide open. I’m sure I had closed it before I went to sleep. I’m instinctively alarmed at the oddity but also trying to convince myself I’m just mistaken.” You swallowed hard, bracing for his inevitable repulsion.

“It’s sudden, like the night comes to life. You’re covering my mouth with your gloved hand. You’re in a mask and your leather coat, all black down to your boots.”

Levi stayed silent, his head tilted to the side a little. He was lingering longer and longer at your entrance.

“‘Finders, keepers.’ You’re purring the words into my ear. ‘I know exactly what I’m gonna do with you. I’m gonna fuck you until you die on my cock. Your last climax will be all _mine_.’”

Levi went still. You waited to see if he wanted you to stop. He pushed inside, slowly filling you. He was stilled, deep inside you, when he finally spoke.

“Do I?” His words were a whisper.

“Do you what?” You thought you knew what he meant, but you wanted to be sure.

“Do I... rape and murder you?” Levi pulled you closer to him, his feelings being a total mystery to you.

“Yes.” You rested your chin on his shoulder. “Want me to stop?”

“Why do I do it? I mean... Do you have a motive for me?” Levi kissed your jaw since it was closest.

“You just madly want me. Like that obsessively psychotic kind of possessive ‘want’. You want me so much you have to have me, as no one else can. Something special. It will be you, you’ll be my last.” You could not really justify the Levi of your fantasy, he was just bat-shit crazy. A monster. A nightmare that set your heart a flutter in fear and wanting in equally conflicting portions.

“You... like possessive? Like if real me, this me, was a little too possessive, you wouldn’t be put off?” Levi sounded as vulnerable as you felt.

“I really like possessive.” You nuzzled a little more into him, accepting him as he accepted you.

“Sorry, my lovely. Keep going? Please?” Levi rolled his hips in a shallow motion that kept him deep inside you.

“You switch the hand covering my mouth to pull a knife, nothing too big, but enough to glisten in the low light. You start to cut the clothes off me. You’re being careful not to nick me, since the blade is so sharp. Even one handed, you get me naked in seconds.” Levi kissed along your neck, only slightly distracting you from your story.

“You stop covering my mouth to capture my wrists. You’ve got them trapped over my head, inhuman strength keeping me still.” Levi moved your arms to over your head. He was slow, like he was waiting for you to tell him not to. When he used a small amount of pressure to illustrate his ability to successfully hold your wrists with one hand, you sucked in a sharp breath. He could have actually held you still, you were certain.

“You set the knife on my rapidly rising and falling chest, the threat not being lost on me. You are tugging at your belt, pulling yourself out of your pants.” Levi’s free hand drew a line up and down your breastbone. You could almost feel the knife resting there.

“You are lining to enter me-“ Levi brought his hips back, almost pulling free of you- “then slamming in so that your pelvic bone thumps against mine.” Levi’s hips snapped you together, harsh contact earning a lusty gasp from you.

“You start off hard, fast, just like I know you really can.” Levi did not hesitate to mimic your dream. He knew just how hard he could go with you, meeting your expectation without more coaxing.

“You take the knife, running the dull back of the blade up and down my neck, something about the way you are looking at me, it scares me. ‘Shh. You’ll love it. Shh,’ you’re cooing to me.” Levi kissed at the one spot on your neck he always loved to focus on. He enjoyed the reactions you gave a little too much.

“There, right there.” Levi sucked and nibbled, waiting to hear what you wanted. “You stabbed the blade in, smooth, effortless.” Levi bit you, hard. The cry you made assuring the sharp pain was just what you had wanted.

Levi kept his pace to something deep and fast. His hand at your wrists was sure to bruise, the bite to your neck was threatening to bleed. He was being rougher with you than he had ever risked before. You soaked up the impacts of him connecting with you. Reality and fantasy blurred a little at the edges, making it all the better.

You caught your breath as Levi found a rhythm that let you speak. “My skin is only split, blade in just enough to bleed me, not steal my air. The red is leaking out slow. You are holding pressure around the knife, still in me, warm trickle running over your fingers. You’re only trying to slow the bleeding. Not to save me, but to draw it out. I‘m too scared to move. ‘There you go, baby. There you go. Don’t fight me,’ you are panting above me.”

Your mind flashed to the memory of what you had been thinking, of what details had really pushed you over. “Your pulling the knife free splashes blood on your mask, all over me and the bed. You didn’t mean for that to happen. You snarl, letting the blade fall by my head to pull off your mask. Letting me see you for the first time.”

Levi shifted his weight, holding himself up more in your view, his hand at your wrists supporting him. His other hand was at your throat, fingers pressing along the divots his teeth had just made. The look in his eyes was everything you could have hoped for. “You whisper, ‘Go limp baby. Just go limp.’ as my blood washes over your hand faster now.”

You remembered the image so clearly. Levi pinning you down, rough treatment belying the _need_ he felt for you, his eyes alone showing you his emotions. The red pooling around you was so warm, was far too much, was turning dark as it ran out. He kissed your neck, where your life was dripping down his fingers, and had it paint him a garish, but somehow beautiful, hue. You were all over him. It was all there, painted right behind your eyes.

You could almost see the red spattered on the pale chest above you. There was a phantom sensation of your draining pulse speeding you towards release. The fiction and the man thrusting into you were blending into one. Your life was slick on his hands, your end seconds away, and Levi was watching you go with affection in his eyes.

“I’m going washy, my world is focusing down to nothing, nothing but the _love_ in your eyes. You’re so happy to be with me. I... Mn, you are twitching in me, watching my light flicker out, unwilling to blink in case you’ll miss it. You start to cum for me, almost pained by it ending. ‘Die.’ You tell me, right in my ear. I come, my tight walls convulsing around your throbbing inside me. It’s all fading to black, all but the feel of you, of us. I’m dying, but coming hard just for you. Levi, I’m-“

Your hips bucked up as your orgasm savaged into you, hard. Levi was fighting you down with his body, keeping you still despite yourself. The rushing heat of his actual climax answered yours. You were reduced to a trembling mass for him. He was wrapped around, moving with you, bodies seeming to have merged into one.

Levi was nuzzling into your neck, lips kissing you over and over. He was silent though, for a long time. Even after he pulled free, he just kept kissing you. He rested his full weight on you, crushing you even with his not actually being all that big. His lithe build being made of so much muscle made him surprisingly heavy. You savored how you could feel his heartbeat so close to yours, ribcages not really keeping you apart.

“I’d kill him.” His voice shattered the illusion, but left behind something far better. Levi’s words held an emotion you hesitated to name. “For taking you from me. If it was me, I mean, I guess I’d kill myself. How could I go on after? I’d have to follow you. No point staying behind once you’re gone.”

You nodded into him. “You use the knife to slit your throat. Still inside me. Once I’m totally still. Just so the last thing you’ll ever feel is being with me. Making me yours, and you mine, in this permanent way, never to know separation. Keeping us together forever.”

Levi kissed you. “That I could do. Not the dying. I mean the forever part. The together.” Even in the dark, you could see his subtle smirk.

You could hardly contain how full your heart felt. “Well then, I dare you.”


End file.
